Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method of an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting element for converting an electric current into light. In recent years, LEDs have been increasingly used as a light source for a display, a light source for a vehicle, and a light source for illumination due to its increased luminance, and may be implemented to efficiently emit white light.
However, when a display panel is configured using a plurality of LED modules (or cabinets), a dark line (or emission line) may be generated due to an assembly tolerance between the LED modules.